


Stranger Danger

by blastintoorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A little angst, AND GAY, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Blood, Yvesoul - Freeform, dialouges, drunk jinsoul, only a little tho, random draft i decided to finish, sooyoung is a nice person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastintoorbit/pseuds/blastintoorbit
Summary: Sooyoung meets a drunk and lonely Jinsoul.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you didn't read the tags  
> tw// blood  
> (very minor though, just a small part being mentioned)

The streets are nearly empty, and Sooyoung just got off from work. The pushy boss of hers bombed her with a stack of extra paperwork when she hadn’t even completed the others during the evening, and after even more gruesome hours, it is already deep into the night. So much work, so little pay. But thank god, it’s Friday. She looks forward to meeting her bed for the whole weekend. 

The night is generally silent, with a few cars passing by on the road once in a while. Sooyoung’s stomach rumbles, as she makes her way towards the nearest convenience store. 

She is alarmed upon hearing something out of the ordinary. The sound originated from the alley right in between the store and the next building. The place is poorly lit by the light from the backdoor of the convenience store. 

A shadow, a human shadow, moves across the ground with a crunching sound beneath their feet. It must be the broken glass they shattered seconds ago.

The night is cool, but Sooyoung sweats, a lot. She puts her hand on her pounding chest, and retreats her head from peeking into the darkness. She figures it’s definitely not a good idea to let whoever there spot her.

But she picks up a new and faint sound. Whimpering. The kind of crying that you wouldn’t announce to the whole world.

It makes Sooyoung’s heart clench a little. She sighs. She’ll never forgive herself if she really has the heart to ignore someone who might need some emotional support. Besides, if whoever there didn’t want it, they can always decline and Sooyoung will back off. She’ll be wary.

“Hey. Are you… alright?” The next moment, Sooyoung finds herself taking timid steps towards the risky zone, stopping right in front of a potentially dangerous stranger. The alcohol smells _really_ bad.

The stranger continues to sniffle, and a thick silence follows. The stranger grips on to the neck of the wine bottle, the remaining body jagged sharply at the edges. Sooyoung hopes that she hasn’t made a wrong decision. 

“Of course. *Hiccups* Obviously. *Hiccups*” The stranger finally spoke.

“You… want to go home? I can get you a ride.” Sooyoung suggests.

“I don’t have a home. *Hiccups*”

“Oh… um,” 

Sooyoung doesn’t know what to say next. A mini conflict starts in her mind, a battle between compassion and indifference. There are two options- either carry the stranger to her own home or leave like none of this has happened. It’s almost 1 am, and it isn’t a good idea for someone, especially a woman, to be out and about at this time alone, and a bonus: she's completely _wasted._ But she is a stranger, and said stranger has a weapon in her hand. Who the hell knows what she’ll do with it, accidental or not.

The stranger pushes herself up from the floor, but fails and falls right back down, hissing in pain. It sounded painful, so Sooyoung stepped forward.

Sooyoung grabs her hand gently, wanting to help. She feels something like a liquid wetting her palm.

Now, there is a metallic smell. Sooyoung gulps as she fishes out her phone in her pocket with her free hand, turning on the torch and shines it towards her other hand. 

Yup, it’s blood.

But thank goodness there isn’t too much. Sooyoung is not the biggest fan of gore.

She sighs. She slings the stranger’s arm around her shoulders, careful not to let the blood stain her, and with all her might she helps to lift the stranger up to her feet.

The remaining city lights hit them, and Sooyoung drags the both of them all the way back to her own home, stumbling here and there and almost falling a couple of times. 

They reach Sooyoung’s apartment, and Sooyoung fumbles for her keys in her bag. It is taking longer than she likes. Her legs are already sore from walking and dragging back a random stranger across her shoulders. 

“You smell nice.”

When Sooyoung finally found her keys, the stranger breathes into her neck, and Sooyoung shivers from the warm contact, the compliment making her blush unknowingly.

Sooyoung lets the stranger sit on the side of the couch, and she gets her first aid kit from the kitchen cupboard after washing her hands. The woman is leaning over the arm of the couch, her eyes and arms pointing to the marble floor. Sooyoung doesn’t want to reposition her, so she sits on the floor and begins to clean the wound and dress it up. 

She stands up and turns, but then she feels a tug on her shirt. 

“Don’t go.”

Sooyoung reaches behind and faces back, removing the other’s hand. 

“I’ll be back, give me a second.”

“No!”

The woman’s head lifts up groggily, and a pout is evident on her lips. Sooyoung gets to take a proper look at the stranger’s face for the first time. Her makeup is smudged, her hair is tousled, and her eyes, well, they’re really shiny. Sooyoung holds back her laughter, even though the stranger wouldn't know if she actually laughed. How can someone look so disastrous and yet so… endearing at the same time?

“What’s your name?” 

“Don’t pretend you don’t know me!”

“I don’t, actually.”

“I’m Jinsoul, you dummy.”

“Okay, Jinsoul, you can sleep on my bed today. And I will sleep outside, okay? Let’s get your face cleaned up.

Jinsoul gets up with the help from Sooyoung, and they go to the bathroom so that Jinsoul can remove her makeup. 

Sooyoung insists on doing it since Jinsoul has hurt her hand, and she tells Jinsoul to be still as she gets rid of all the makeup she can possibly see. And for the whole time, Jinsoul just stares at Sooyoung with her teary and tired eyes. Sooyoung doesn’t mind the attention. It makes her smile widely.

“I miss you…” Jinsoul murmurs, and she pouts, again.

“Miss who?” Sooyoung asks, genuinely curious.

“Why did you throw me away?” 

“Who threw you away?”

“I don’t like you.”

Jinsoul folds her arms and huffs. Sooyoung chuckles and shakes her head. She’s never seen someone acting like this when drunk. Her friends either get super loud or super quiet when they do. And Sooyoung? Well, her friends told her she sings randomly when she’s tipsy. They tease her to no ends, saying how she should become a singer.

Sooyoung is done with cleaning Jinsoul’s face, and she looks way better now. And it is then Sooyoung realises how… pretty she is. Jinsouln’s cheeks still have a red blush to them, due to the alcohol, and she has a scar near the bridge of her nose. It’s cute. Sooyoung could see a tiny reflection of her in Jinsoul’s eyes.

Wait, she’s staring.

Sooyoung tears her gaze away and ushers Jinsoul out of the bathroom. 

She just met this lady literally one hour ago and she’s making her feel things that she has never felt before.

Jinsoul staggers towards the sofa, slurring incoherent words, and trips over her own feet. Her head crashes hard onto the floor. Sooyoung scrambles out upon hearing the loud head bang, and her toothbrush almost slips out from her foamy mouth when she sees Jinsoul sprawling on the ground. 

Sooyoung bites down on her toothbrush when she sees tears tumbling down Jinsoul’s rosy cheeks. Jinsoul’s cries started out silent, but then she let out a wail all of a sudden. It’s like taking candy from a kid and the kid got shocked and needed three seconds for their brain to process what happened before unleashing their battle cry.

Sooyoung scrambles her way to the sink again, spits out the toothpaste and splashes her face as she gargles the water in her mouth. She does all that in exactly fifteen seconds, and when she comes out Jinsoul is still sobbing. Sooyoung prays that her neighbours are heavy sleepers.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry! You’re alright, you’re alright.” Sooyoung coos her, but Jinsoul isn’t stopping for anything.

Sooyoung lets out the biggest sigh. Jinsoul has her hand over her sore spot, and Sooyoung removes it gingerly and boy, it looks pretty nasty. It’s probably best if she lets it sit for now.

Sooyoung tilts Jinsoul’s chin down, and she blows onto the red and purple patch on her forehead, immediately stopping the wails. 

“There. You’re alright!”

Jinsoul stares at her, her eyes full of glittering stars, and Sooyoung gasps when the other girl slams her body against hers. 

They stay like that for a while, and Sooyoung just pats on the other’s back softly. She ignores all the twists in her guts and the heat in her ears and cheeks and the loud thumping in her chest.

“Let’s get up.” Sooyoung whispers afterwards, and Jinsoul nods.

Sooyoung escorts Jinsoul to her bedroom. She pats on her pillow and lets Jinsoul lie down, finishing off by tucking her guest under the red blanket.

“Can you stay….? I don’t like sleeping alone.” Jinsoul pouts again, and it takes Sooyoung all her might to not give in. Sooyoung is the opposite of her - she prefers her personal space when it comes to sleeping. 

So Sooyoung takes her extra pillow and blanket, before switching the lights off and closing the door shut. 

Sooyoung lets out an exhale. She trudges towards her couch, and throws her pillow and blanket on it before herself. With her face downwards and to the side, she checks the time on the wall clock. It is close to 2am.

Her eyelids become weights, shutting down reality and taking her off to another world for the time being.

An hour into her undisturbed slumber, the door of her bedroom creeks open, and a restless Jinsoul crawls out of the darkness. She wasn’t that drunk anymore, but still far from sober, so she got on to four of her limbs for better stability.

If she can’t receive it, she is going to get it.

It is about ten in the morning when Sooyoung catches a glimpse of light. She tries to stretch her arms, but feels something heavy and warm pressing against her whole body. There is hair tickling her nose, and Sooyoung realises just what kind of situation she is stuck in.

So much for personal space.

But for the record, this is the first time she has actually cuddled with anyone. 

And she doesn’t dislike it.

Just then, Sooyoung feels the woman stir. She gulps and braces for the really awkward atmosphere starting in three…, two…

“Oh. My. God.” 

Jinsoul, without any delay, tries to get off Sooyoung. But she loses her balance and rolls to the side and lands on the carpet instead. At least she got a soft landing.

“Why was I on top of you?? What happened to my hand? And who are you??” Jinsoul starts to ramble, but stops when a sudden headache strikes her.

“Okay, basically yesterday I found you really really really drunk in some alley, and I asked you if you wanted to go home, but then you said you didn’t have a home and your hand was hurt so I decided to take you back to my home, which is here, and help you clean up your hand. You tripped over yourself and hit your head hard so that’s why there’s a bruise there and then I told you to sleep in my room and I’ll sleep on my couch but then you said you didn’t like sleeping alone and then I don’t know what happened, which brings us to now.” Sooyoung said that all in one breath, before she gasps for air.

Jinsoul just gave her an incredulous look, her mouth agape. Sooyoung just wants to go back to sleep. No, she just wants to bury herself under the sheets so she can hide her embarrassment.

“I- sorry. You can leave anytime, just, sorry.”

Sooyoung expects Jinsoul to get up and leave, never looking back, but then she just starts to burst out laughing.

“Sorry, it’s just, you’re really cute when you become embarrassed.”

“What? Excuse me?”

“Look, I can't remember everything, but I do remember something? I got drunk, someone brought me somewhere but I don’t remember anything until I hit my head hard, because damn that really hurt, kind of snapped me out of my drunk-ness for a while too? And the crying, that was hilarious but also really embarrassing. And I think I crawled out of your room or something. And I told you I don’t like sleeping alone, so why did you leave me??”

“You-“

Sooyoung doesn’t know if she’s red from annoyance or embarrassment. Oh no. It’s that pout, again.

“Stop making that face!”

“Pfft, I know you can’t resist it.” 

Jinsoul announced cockily, and shoves her face right in front of Sooyoung’s. Pout and beady eyes and all. Sooyoung pushes her face away, refusing to hold eye contact. A chuckle slips out of Jinsoul’s mouth.

“Okay, seriously, thank you.”

“Y-you’re welcome.”

“Aw, why are you so flustered?”

“Shut up! I’m not!” 

_I’m very flustered because you’re so goddamn annoyingly attractive._

Jinsoul has this playful smirk, and her eyes hold a mischievous glint to them. She leans forward slowly, and Sooyoung, with her blanket shielding her from this dangerously beautiful lady, leans backwards. Sooyoung’s hands turn clammy and Jinsoul never breaks the intense eye contact.

Jinsoul surrounds her arm around Sooyoung’s back and pulls her impossibly close to herself. Sooyoung has a nice flowery scent to her, something that soothes Jinsoul and calms her.

Sooyoung wants to push her away. She really does. (No, she doesn’t. She never wants her to let go.) Jinsoul releases her, and Sooyoung will be lying if she says she isn’t a little disappointed.

“Sorry, it’s just… you remind me of someone whom I love dearly. I mean, loved.”

And Jinsoul’s eyes softens, becomes sadder. Sooyoung recalls what Jinsoul said earlier. 

_“Why did you throw me away?”_

From her choice of words, it must have been really bad.

Sooyoung places her hand on Jinsoul’s shoulder, spreading a warm smile.

“Don’t be. You can hug me if that makes you feel better.” 

_I cannot believe I just said that._

Jinsoul raises a brow, and her smirk makes another appearance. 

“Well I always feel like shit, so does that mean I can always hug you?”

“Um, I obviously didn’t mean that. How can you just trust a stranger like that? Doesn’t your parents teach you not to believe people you don’t know?”

“Excuses. Actually, now that I think about it, I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Sooyoung. And if you’re completely sober, please make your way out before I kick you out.”

“I don’t have a home though. And is that how you treat your guests? Are you really going to let a homeless person be homeless when there’s a house right here? With an empty bedroom. Or we can share!”

“You can’t be real...”

“Yes, because I’m out of this world.”

“That’s it, I’m kicking you out.”

“Anyone can tell that you’re too much of a softie to just kick someone out of your house.”

Sooyoung hates her because she’s right. Is she that easy to read? 

“So, can I stay here? I can pay you rent. Pleaseeeeee” Jinsoul pleads, and Sooyoung looks away.

“And where does your money come from?”

“Erm, I have a job? And kinda in a well-to-do family?”

“Why don’t you just go back to your family?”

“Not now. I moved out with my ex. But you know. And I’m not going to tell my family about it because I’m learning to be independent.”

Sooyoung doesn’t have much experience in dating, but from what she heard from friends and family, it’s obviously not the best thing in the world when someone you’re completely head over heels with breaks up with you. Sooyoung thinks that Jinsoul has already tugged on her heartstrings a little too much for her to cast her out to the streets again.

So Sooyoung lets out the biggest sigh before she nods her head. Jinsoul’s eyes light up once again, and as her mouth curves, her eyes follow.

“Great! We’re sharing beds!”

“This was _not_ part of the agreement!” Sooyoung rebukes. 

“I said I’ll stay here, but I didn’t say I’ll stay in that empty bedroom.”

Sooyoung really wanted to argue, but she just sits there wordlessly, because secretly, she doesn’t mind. 

Sooyoung can’t believe that she’s letting this stranger into her personal space just like that. 

But she likes the giddy and warm feeling that Jinsoul introduced. She likes how cutely persistent Jinsoul is when she wants something. 

Okay, fine, she admits she just likes Jinsoul.

Jinsoul just manages to hit that soft spot in Sooyoung’s heart. Like how did she do that so effortlessly? Nobody ever makes Sooyoung warm up to them so quickly. 

Sooyoung is still very wary of Jinsoul. After all, this stranger poses a danger to her heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you made it this far then thank you so much for reading! I haven't been writing (writing fanfics at least) for quite a while, and this is one of the many drafts that I chose to complete. It was originally for another pairing but in the end I went with yvesoul. This story is nothing much, but I uploaded it anyway since I haven't been super active anywhere. Hopefully after I'm done with school, I can write more :-)


End file.
